Waiting
by Agent South
Summary: Hisoka has been waiting for Tsuzuki, he doesn't know that Tsuzuki has been waiting too. NC17!


Title: Waiting

Author: Katerin Von Shibuya

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Pairing: Hisoka / Tsuzuki

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimers: I … do not own Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) sigh I only have 10 dollars! Plz don't sue me!

Authors Note: This is a very … weird story! Uh … It's not my best, but I guess it's ok. Oh its Hisoka's POV by the way.

Waiting

You do not know how much I want it… you just don't know. You don't know how long I've lusted for you, Asato Tsuzuki. Night after night I lie awake in my one-bedroom apartment, stroking myself to the thought of what you look like naked. I have seen you naked, and did all I could to stop myself from touching you. Now I lie here moving my hand up and down as I stare at my prize. You. Not the real you, I only wish it was really you. No, my prize, for now, is something Watari got for me. Yes Watari knows. While you were sleeping he managed, since your such a sound sleeper, to take some pictures of you…naked. You sleep naked; such a thought made me speed up my pace a little. The picture I hold now, is my favorite. A picture of something I have dreamt of touching, holding, sucking, something I want to have inside of me at this very moment. Your cock. So big, so … absolutely indescribable. I lick the picture wishing it were you. I'm so very close now as I stare at you cock. Trusting faster I feel my orgasm coming, but there is a knock at the door. For a second I stop, not wanting to answer, but then I think of you. What if it you, Tsuzuki. I get up, pull my pants up, tucking my very hard cock inside. I put my pictures under my pillow and get up to answer the door. My head is light from my thought and my cock still hard as I open the door.

My heart skips numerous beats as I stare at the body on the other side. A tall sexy figure and a beautiful face with a wide smile and gorgeous amethyst eyes stare back at me. Asato Tsuzuki, you are here.

"Hey, Hisoka!" You smile back at me with a wink. I stumble over my self as I let you in. I am at a lose of words. Might as well say the first thing that comes to mind.

"This is a surprise." Dammit! I'm gonna screw this up. I just know it. I sigh, my cock still throbbing for release.

"Well I just thought I'd come see you." You reply to my stupid comment. I shrug, but god knows I want to do more. I want you so bad right now. God, I really hope my erection isn't showing. "So what were you doing?" Imaging sucking your dick. Yeah, like I would really say that. You look down at me.

"Reading." I lie. You smile. You look down further. Oh crap! I blush and try to hide it, but I know I'm too late. You're staring at me know, with a vague expression on you face. I sigh. Your smile fades as you turn away.

"You probably want to get back to your book, I'll go." You say. I break inside, and then before I even know what I'm doing I leap forward and kiss you. It's over.

I stop myself and pull back. I know you're most likely going to yell at me like a parent would a kid if she found him in the bathroom jacking off. But you just look at me for a moment. I expect you to leave at this point, but you don't. Instead you take my hand and kiss it softly. Then you put your hand on my cheek. Before I realize it we're kissing, again. It feels like heaven, sweet heaven. Your tongue entwined with mine, It couldn't be better… well actually it could. My cock is about to explode if I don't get off soon. Then I notice something strange; you're hard too. At this point I couldn't stop myself, the images of your cock in my mind are bringing my to touch you, I have to touch you. You gasp as my hand slides down your waist to your fully erect cock. You moan as I rub it from the outside of your pants. But that touch is not enough for me, oh no not merely enough. I want all of you. Every single part and inch of you. I want you, Tsuzuki. All of you. I push you softly toward the bed, you don't object. I begin to suck on your neck and you like that. I know because you are now moaning softly, but with pleasure. I unbutton your shirt and leave your neck as I make my way down to your nipples. Soft, pale, and pink nipples. I begin to suck each one. You moan louder. Then unable to control myself any longer I begin to unbutton your pants. Then, as I pull them down and off, I see what I've desired for so long now. I am unable to control my urges any longer as I see you lying naked in front of me for the first time. I look at your beautiful face, so full of lust and a slight blush that caresses your cheeks. I cannot hold back anymore. I immediately take your cock into my mouth, going all the way down on it. Oh the taste I cannot describe the feel I cannot put into words. You gasp loudly as I begin bobbing my head up and down on your enormous cock. I have wanted this for so long, now I have it. I can tell you are trying to hold back from thrusting up word, because you are shaking. Don't hold back my beautiful Tsuzuki don't hold back. Then, as if you are reading my mind, you begin thrusting up word into my mouth. I enjoy this because it is you. I can tell you are close, so very close. Then it happens, something I thought would never happen. You come. You come so much, I almost gag, but I don't. I swallow. Yes I swallow. I swallow it all, Every bit of it, because it's you. Not to mention I love the taste. Your breathing steadies as I crawl up to kiss you. You smile as well as I.

"Wh-Why-" You begin. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you felt this way." I think for a moment. Then I smile at you.

"I didn't think you felt the same way." You smile back at me. Then we kiss, and the erection I had forgotten about brushes up against your thigh. I moan. Then a thought comes over me. I want to have you, make you mine. I want to fuck you. "Tsuzuki." I moan your name.

"What?"

"… I want…" I pause and lean over to whisper in your ear. "I want to make love to you." I sigh as you look up at me with desire written all over your face. I barely hear the next words you say.

"Take me." In moments my cloths are off and I am ready. We kiss passionately for the longest time. I smile and reach over the dresser next to my bed and grab a bottle of lotion. I put some on my fingers and put one in. You gasp but moan as well. I add a second then a third until I notice that you are backing down on them. You are moving up and down on my fingers with the sexiest look on your face I have ever seen. I remove my fingers from your ass and then put some lotion on my hard cock. I place my self at your entrance then begin to push in. I gasp at this new experience. You are so tight I feel like I'm going to explode. It feels so good. You gasp a winch in pain a little. I stop after I am completely inside of you. Oh my god, I am completely inside of you.

"A-are you ok?" I ask. You smile faintly and nod. "I'm not hurting you, am I Tsuzuki?"

"No it… feels amazing. So good! Oh yes!" You begin to back down on my cock. Oh my god I'm moving inside of you. Yes! Yes I am moving. I begin to move slowly as you moan in pleasure. "Oh!" You moan. "H-Hisoka! Oh Hisoka! Yes! Harder!" I blush as I finally realize what I'm doing. God it feels so very good. I begin to move inside you harder. "Oh Hisoka!" The way you moan my name makes my feel so good. Then I realize that I am moaning. "Deeper Hisoka! Deeper! Oh Hisoka!" I go deeper and faster at the same time and you cry out. "Oh Hisoka, that's it! Right there! Oh God!" Apparently I've hit your spot. I hit it again and Again. I keep hitting your spot every time I trust into you. My god I'm so close. Then I can't take it anymore. I begin pounding into you, over and over again. Fuck! "Oh H-Hisoka, I'm so close!" The way you say my name sends me over the edge.

"Oh Tsuzuki!" I moan your name and I empty myself inside you. "I-I've waited so long for this!" I say as I feel you come on my stomach. "I love you!" I finally say it as I collapse on top of you. You sigh and smile as I pull out and gather you into my arms. "I love you." I whisper it again to make sure I said it. You are still smiling as I lean down and kiss you.

"I love you too, Hisoka." I smile.

"You do not know how long I've waited to here that." I say. You only smile.

"Yes, I do."

The End


End file.
